One Promise Too Late
by kinseyjo
Summary: Reba Songfic: Elliot finally figures it all out, but will it be too late? Rated for language...


_**A/N: I hope you guys aren't getting too sick of my fluffy songfics! I'm still having a rough time with The Big Day, so still hang tight okay? In the meantime, go put the arm on Rach to finish Threads. (**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me.**

I stared at him, thinking, hoping, **_PRAYING_** he was a figment of my imagination. Elliot Stabler was not standing in front of me, telling me I made a mistake. Telling me he loved me. God didn't hate me that much. He couldn't.

"Liv? Did you hear me? I love you. Don't marry Langan."

_No Elliot. I didn't hear you. I can't hear your voice over the caterer, the guests, the gifts, the limo, the white dress and these fucking shoes that are killing my feet._

"El…" Now these shoes were rendering me speechless.

"Liv. Please. Don't. Don't do this. He'll never love you like I do."

"Elliot." I put my hand up. "I… Trevor and I got married in Hawaii last week. I was so stressed out that we decided to elope. This," I gestured around to the church and the packed parking lot, "is all for show. I'm already married," I whispered.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded tearfully. This was _not_ the wedding day I'd dreamed of.

"You're too late," I choked.

_I would have waited forever  
If I'd known that you'd be here  
We could have shared our lives together  
And held each other close all through the years  
But I've met someone before you  
And my heart just couldn't wait  
So no matter how much I adore you  
I've got to stand behind the promise that I made_

I wanted to die. Going into that church and "marrying" Trevor was so far at the bottom of my list I couldn't even see it. Why? Why had I gotten scared? Why had I agreed when Trevor suggested Hawaii? Then it hit me: I knew this was going to happen. Elliot had been my best friend so long I knew him better than I knew myself sometimes. I'd known in the back of my mind he'd do this and I didn't want to leave Trevor at the altar. He deserved better than to be a jilted groom.

"Elliot, why didn't you say anything sooner?" I asked, the tears cascading down my face.

"I was married, Olivia!" he explained.

"Elliot, you and Kathy have been divorced for two _years_!" I cried. "Where were you then? I've only been seeing Trevor again the past six _months_! You had a year and a half, Elliot Stabler. And you show up on what's supposed to be the happiest _damn day_ of my life and make me do this?!" I gestured to my tear streaked face.

_Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away  
All my life I've been dreaming of you  
You came along one promise too late  
You came along one promise too late_

He simply stared at me. I stared back. He broke the silence when he touched my cheek and begged me not to cry.

"I love you, Liv. It breaks me to see you cry. But you know you love me. If you didn't you wouldn't be so upset," he traced the trail of my tears with his thumb.

"You're right, El. I do love you. I always will. But I made a commitment to my husband and I have to honor that commitment. Just like you honored yours to Kathy." Elliot pulled me into the sanctity of his embrace – my favorite place in the world. I allowed myself to relax a moment and then pulled away. "I have to go," I said. I kissed my hand and put my fingers to his lips. "I love you," I whispered. I ran for the church and climbed up the steps, glancing back only once to where he stood on the sidewalk, his eyes instantly locking to mine.

_I won't say that I'm sorry that I met you_

_I can't have you but I never will forget you_

I went to the bathroom to quickly redo my makeup. By the time I was finished, the ceremony was ready to begin. As I stood at the back of the church, I looked down the aisle to where Trevor stood next to the preacher. I tried to conjure up a smile for my husband. My face broke into a grin as I pictured Elliot standing there beaming at me.

_Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away  
All my life I've been dreaming of you  
You came along one promise too late  
You came along one promise too late_

_**A/N: I know it's short, but there will be another one up soon – it'll be from Elliot's point of view. What did you think? As always, save the flames!**_


End file.
